


小惩大诫

by Rikki_with1999



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikki_with1999/pseuds/Rikki_with1999
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 20





	小惩大诫

灯光实在有些刺眼。  
酒精灼烧着胃部，这感觉并不好受，罗渽民抬起过分纤细的脖颈，隔着眼球上那层薄透摇晃的水膜看到李帝努凑近过来。他的鼻息热腾腾的灌满了烟草气味，不明意味地用指腹摩挲着罗渽民满是泪痕的面颊，柔软饱满的如同一叶轮廓圆润的新竹，因凝结了明净生辉的露珠而潮湿着。  
这个人太冷静也太懂得怎么折磨别人，罗渽民想。他跪坐在沙发上，膝盖陷入堆叠着的纯白羊毛毯中，李帝努和他还是保持着微妙的距离。他从泪光中能看见李帝努垂下的眼睫，长而浓密，在过亮的光线，笑起来会增添几分甜蜜，冷着脸的时候，又衬的眼瞳幽深冰冷。眼下那点泪痣也起了同样的作用，他曾经扮演着多情称职的爱人，亦能做个狠戾决绝的独裁者。  
现在他两者都不是。  
明明眼中压抑着灰暗的云涡，暗藏着未下的雨，抚摸着罗渽民脸庞的动作又是如此轻柔缱绻，这次他又成了慈悲的施暴者，一刀刀将眼前人温和中凌迟。  
罗渽民只觉得从脊骨间攀升起凉意，他打了一个冷颤，身体不自禁往后退坐，大脑在向他发出危险警告。  
  
舔了舔被咬破皮的唇角，先前的委屈又涌了上来，罗渽民眨了眨眼，被泪水打湿的睫毛软塌塌的，他意识到不能一味服软，于是取而代之的情绪是愠怒与尴尬：“你不觉得你管的太多了吗?”  
听出罗渽民话里的怒气，李帝努眯起了眼睛，似笑非笑的收回手：“和我吵架了就要去夜店寻欢作乐?”  
“那又怎么样?总比你这种监视狂来的好。”罗渽民提高了音量，以此掩饰自己隐隐的心虚。  
“如果我今天没及时赶到，你就被人带走了，知道吗?”李帝努放软了语气，无奈的做了退让。  
可罗渽民好像借着酒精的势头来了劲：“带走就带走，我乐意。”  
“真的乐意吗?”男人从容的神情总算有了波动，但罗渽民赌气的话哪里经得起推敲，“那怎么我一拉你就和我走了?”  
他嗫嚅着说不出来原由，理亏在先，暗骂自己不争气，处处被李帝努吃的死死的，嘴上还是不肯饶人：“就许你去陪学妹吃饭卿卿我我，不许我找点乐子吗?再说，你刚刚对我那么凶，我不要理你了。”  
  
  
罗渽民说的是李帝努被社团学弟拉着做僚机的事。  
学弟害羞没聊两句就要上厕所，李帝努又不小心把果汁撒到人家姑娘衣服上，拿纸要去擦，姑娘拉住他说不用，赶巧不巧被罗渽民撞见了。李帝努几次解释他都装作听不进去，其实生气之外更有些莫名其妙的逆反心理。  
恃宠而骄久了，有些看不惯李帝努总是眯着笑眼一切尽在掌握的模样，总想做些出格的事情惹恋人生气，可李帝努对他实在体贴入微挑不出错。这次倒给了他胡闹的机会，溜出去的时候刻意发了定位在社交软件上，就等着李帝努上钩。  
他这厢如意算盘打的啪啪响，忘记了自己酒量不佳的事实。他和李帝努青梅竹马，李帝努把他当成一方易碎的水晶捧在心口护着，哪里知道什么世道险恶。罗渽民又生的好看，是透着懵懂无知的漂亮精致，一进夜店就被人盯住，待宰羊羔三两下就让搭讪的不怀好意人士灌醉了。  
好在李帝努来得及时，看到罗渽民半个身子都要被搂进别人怀里，顿时血气上涌青筋暴起，不好在公众场合发作，只能强忍着火气把他带回家，一路上神色阴郁，不发一言。  
回到家罗渽民酒已经醒了大半，一进门就被李帝努压在门后咬住了嘴唇，血腥味占据口腔后是痛感侵袭而来，李帝努捏住他的手腕，力气用的很重，和以往所有的吻都不同，他暴戾凶狠的舔咬罗渽民的唇珠，舌头顶弄着脆弱的口腔，罗渽民呼吸间浓烈的酒气让他更加发狠，不顾一向心疼宠溺的恋人的挣扎反抗。  
李帝努从来都不是什么菩萨心肠的角色。他活得清醒，很少有冲动的时候，可也有例外。罗渽民使小孩子脾气胡来，他都能顺着，可他居然把自己送到陌生人面前，任由旁人觊觎垂涎，这是李帝努无法忍受的。  
好在占有欲没有彻底将理智瓦解，李帝努冷着脸从罗渽民唇齿间撤开。罗渽民手腕被捏的出了淤青，比起疼痛更多的是委屈惊恐，眼神也像受了惊的小动物，瞳仁中漂浮起水雾，还没等李帝努反应就抽噎着哭了起来。  
  
于是才有了先前那一幕。  
李帝努也意识到自己刚才情绪失控下过激的行为，他伸出手要摸罗渽民还泛着血丝的唇瓣，可罗渽民越想越生气，哪里再肯让他碰。  
“抱歉，是我太冲动了。”  
“现在知道抱歉?刚刚咬我的时候可凶死了。”罗渽民没好气的答道，眸光还是偷偷往李帝努脸上瞥，观察着他的脸色变化。  
见李帝努虽然嘴上说着抱歉，神情却淡淡的，似乎并无愧疚之意，反倒让人觉得是罗渽民无理取闹。  
其实道理他都明白，只是在李帝努面前，罗渽民的智商下降太迅速，成了完全的恋爱傻瓜。他无名火起，抬高了声音不假思索的张口：“我看你也不是真抱歉，我和别人亲密把你惹生气了?那你去陪人家吃饭的时候有没有想过我?李帝努，你根本就不爱我。”  
话一出口，他就后悔了。  
李帝努刚才对他所做，虽也有吃醋的成分，更多的是责怪罗渽民不懂事，若他没有及时赶到，会发生什么?李帝努根本不敢想。他心知是自己宠坏了罗渽民，所以罗渽民刻意冷言冷语相待，他也没怎么在意。  
现在看来是真的宠坏了。  
祸从口出，罗渽民自李帝努的沉默中感知到一丝不妥，喉头有些干涩，他已退坐到了沙发的边缘。李帝努的视线移到他光滑裸露的脚背上，那眼神落下的痕迹浸泡了恋人该有的柔情，可下一秒，他的手猛地抓住了罗渽民细瘦的脚踝，骨节分明的手指收紧，再往后拖拽。  
“渽民……”  
他俯下身，用冰冷的耳廓靠在罗渽民鼻尖厮磨，能够听到对方越来越急促的呼吸，因为带着对未知恐惧而发颤的轻声询问：“你要干什么……?”  
“干你。”  
  
太好了。  
罗渽民庆幸李帝努只是想和他做爱，先前男人的一系列动作似要把他生吞活剥。  
仰起头，罗渽民目不转睛的看李帝努骑在他身上慢条斯理地解西装外套的纽扣，他爱极了李帝努故作正派的样子。将领带系好的温莎结被三两下松开，那条缎面勃艮第红的领带是罗渽民帮他挑的，很适合他，罗渽民思索着，自己也要买一条，会合适吗?得改天试一试才知道。  
然而不用改天，李帝努居高临下的按住罗渽民的手，领带毫不留情的被绕在他腕间。  
“你疯了……唔……”  
罗渽民来不及反抗就被夺去了话语权，李帝努把手指塞进了他口腔中。  
是食指，指根还戴着一枚银戒，冰凉的蹭着他的下唇肉，随着李帝努的动作往前顶，硌的他好痛。李帝努捉住了他的舌，却只是轻轻挑弄了两下，就干脆的将手指取了出来。  
罗渽民噙着眼泪，说不出话来。  
湿漉漉的指节沾满他的口水，晶莹而淫靡。李帝努用它捏住了罗渽民的下巴，使的力不大，却让罗渽民牙关打颤。他故作亲昵地轻吻罗渽民的鼻梁，沿着罗渽民衬衣下摆钻入的手却那样冷，激的罗渽民浑身发抖。他被压制在李帝努身下动弹不得，思维仿佛也僵住，反倒是感官和视觉前所未有的清晰。  
李帝努隔着衣服去摸他胸前的两点，那里被衣物摩擦的挺立，手指沿着周围打转，他似乎不喜欢罗渽民强忍着的神情，低头去舔弄那处，用齿缘轻咬乳尖，如愿以偿引得罗渽民发出幼猫般的哼叫后才罢休。  
他挺直背脊，看上去是在好整以暇地欣赏衬衣湿后透出的乳晕嫩红，膝盖却在罗渽民腿间那处不轻不重地顶着。  
  
这一点也不好。  
罗渽民从来没发现李帝努如此恶劣。衣服都没被脱掉一件，但能感觉到后穴情不自禁地分泌淫靡的汁水，他的身体太敏感，喝过酒又勃起困难，于是快感全都转移到那处，空虚如隧道塌陷，他深埋其中。他为自己的敏感而羞耻，因李帝努的镇定而恼怒，然而双手被绑在头顶无法挣脱，他在恋人熟稔而富有技巧的逗弄下逐渐被情欲掌控，李帝努在此时扶住他软塌的腰调整了姿势。  
现在他坐在沙发上，后腰还垫了靠枕。李帝努站在他面前解开皮带，于是肿胀狰狞的性器顶在了他嘴边。  
“舔。”  
李帝努的嗓音因情欲而沙哑，罗渽民抗拒地摇头，他轮廓漂亮的眼眶蓄满泪水，可男人按着他的头往前压，他还是张开了嘴试探着将前端含住。口腔和喉头因容纳不下粗大的柱身而收紧，他难以抑制的想要干呕，李帝努却为此粗喘出声。对于口交李帝努也没有经验，可罗渽民笨拙的吮吸舔弄已经叫他欲罢不能。  
抱着让李帝努射精这场惩罚般的性爱就能结束的想法，罗渽民前所未有的卖力。他没有什么技巧，只能急切的前后吮吸着，不时用舌尖照顾前端和囊袋，其间仰头观察李帝努的反应。  
没想到李帝努正好也在看他。罗渽民总是光滑如玉的脸颊犹带春桃开出的潮红，眼角挂着生理性泪水，嘴唇湿润而盈亮，明明淫荡的用舌头舔含着柱身，望向李帝努的瞳孔中却饱含纯真。  
他暗骂了一声，把性器从罗渽民口中抽离。他从沙发垫下摸出一管润滑剂挤了满手，罗渽民的衣裤终于被脱了下来。半勃的性器可怜兮兮地挂在腿间，腿被抬高了，下身毫无遮掩的暴露在李帝努面前，连同隐秘而湿润的穴口。  
“这么不想要，怎么这里还湿了?”  
在穴口的皱褶处揉了揉，李帝努毫不犹豫的探入指节，肠肉柔韧的缠住了他的手指，他很快就找到了罗渽民的敏感点，然后轻轻戳刺。罗渽民弓起腰，发出短促的呻吟，润滑剂在他体内融化，裹挟着体液沿大腿根流下来，有种失禁的糟糕错觉。  
扩张很顺利，可是李帝努没有要插入的意思，手指搔刮着罗渽民高热的内壁，勾起一串难捱的喘息。他在等着罗渽民投降服软，性欲叫嚣着让他操进眼前汁水淋漓的肉穴中，但他没有忘记自己是在给予罗渽民惩罚。  
罗渽民用双腿去勾李帝努的腰，他终归败给了汹涌的情潮，小声的央求：“哥哥，我错了……求求你了……”  
这就是在示弱讨好了，李帝努比他大不到四个月，罗渽民实在了解他，知道他对这个称呼很是受用。  
“求我什么?”李帝努果然把他往身前抱了抱，性器顺势抵在穴口，露出一个极浅的笑来。  
“操我……”  
青筋浮起的阴茎如他所愿狠狠凿了进去。  
甬道收缩抽搐着接纳了这滚烫巨物，喉咙里挤出破碎而愉悦的尖音，罗渽民张着嘴，好似呼吸不顺般胸口上下起伏，他闭上眼，快感将他抛至风口浪尖，他只能蜷缩在沙发里抬起腿迎合着性器的撞击。  
李帝努揉捏着他饱满柔嫩的臀肉，他的手法有些不自觉的粗鲁，反倒叫罗渽民用后穴夹紧了他。他沉着脸，前所未有的施虐欲促使他扬起手，手掌和臀瓣相击发出清脆声响。罗渽民像是被抓住尾巴的猫，耻辱和不可言说的快感使他再次涌出大滴大滴的泪珠，穴肉一阵剧烈痉挛，他把自己早已完全勃起的性器在李帝努腹肌上磨了磨，就哭喘着淅淅沥沥的流出精水来。  
绑紧双手的领带总算松开了，他胡乱的伸手抱住了李帝努的脖子：“亲亲，亲亲。”  
高潮过后的身体还在哆嗦着，他却扬起脸去吻李帝努。李帝努眼底泛起柔波，轻轻啄吻着他红肿的唇瓣，下身放缓了抽插的速度。  
性器缓慢的碾着肠壁，罗渽民反而不适应了，他绯红的皮肤上薄薄一层汗，喘着气开始上下摆动着自己的腰胯，以获得更多的快感。李帝努先是诧异，转而加快操干的频率，揉着他雪白的腰肢把阴茎往里送，穴口充血如同一颗被捣烂的浆果，泥泞湿滑，张合着把肉茎缠紧。  
最后，李帝努气息紊乱地掐着罗渽民的双腿射精，浓白的精液灌满肉穴，随着性器的抽出流的到处都是。  
李帝努又拍了拍他泛红的臀尖：“夹紧点。”  
  
并紧了双腿，罗渽民缩在李帝努怀里，沙发躺两个人还是有些挤，他贴着李帝努的胸口，听见他战鼓般平稳强烈的心跳声，罗渽民闷闷不乐地抱怨：“其实我也知道不该去夜店招惹别人……”  
“只是太无聊了，觉得这么多年你总是对我一个态度，想惹你生气试试看。”  
“我生气了你就开心了?”李帝努搂着怀里的恋人，觉得有些好笑。  
“不开心，嘴巴好痛。”  
“下次还惹吗?”  
“不惹了。但是你对我太凶了，为什么这么凶啊。”  
李帝努亲了亲罗渽民的头顶，半是无奈半是宠溺的叹了口气：“这叫小惩大诫。”  
  
  
  



End file.
